


Special agent Sweetie Drops- Project BonBon

by Lonedemongirl



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, More charactors to be added, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonedemongirl/pseuds/Lonedemongirl
Summary: From deep within canterlot there was an unknown agency.  not exactly your typical one either. keeping Equestria safe and having a recording of the mystical and dangerous creatures out there.Join sweetie drops on how she deals with being an earth pony within this organization and how things start to go wrong withing AMA.
Relationships: Bon Bon/Lyra Heartstrings
Kudos: 1





	1. -Prologue-

**Author's Note:**

> please note. all non-cannon characters belong to me. I can make character sheets if this is requested. the summary may change when I give it more thought. this is a working progress that I need to get back into and will do. more characters will be added as this series go on (yes there will be a Lyra/bonbon ship lol)

"Time is of the essence, agent. Remember that!" Boomed the synthesized voice over the Intercom and then it shut off before I could give a response. Leaving my station to collect the file from the shoot and reading it over.  
*operation materials* -it reads onto the top along with a classified stamp. the bright dark red ink contrasted but not clashes with the pale brown file. with a shrug, I opened it and read the brief-  
*your mission is to gather information on the location and behavior patterns as well as track the following creates listed*  
parasites  
triple-tailed beeduwurts  
Purple Toucan  
tulip parrakiete  
Ursa Minor  
chimera  
bugbear  
*full reports and DNA tests are vital and you must not fail  
you have two weeks per creature*  
signed  
xina  
taking a deep sigh I sat down and began planning on what I needed to do and how I needed to do it. I dozed off, only to be awoken by a gentle knocking at the door.  
"Agent?" called the voice  
"yes i- yawn'- I'm coming" stumbling off my stool and I proceeded to plodded to the door and opened it. Facing me was a pale blue mare floating a clipboard oh yeah she's a unicorn.  
"Agent, Harvest Moon. Reporting for duty ma'am" she stated raising a hoof in a saluting manner. Great another unicorn. All-cause I'm an earth pony. I thought "happy to work with you" I turn and offer her to enter. Oh yeah, my name is sweetie drop, that is, special agent of the AMA. aka Anti-monster agency.


	2. The Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetie Drop is introduced to her "new" work colleague within AMA and it seems to be smooth sailing.

I had never really like morning or sleeping in, it was always just sleeping but to have somepony else wake you up now that's what I dislike the most and when *bang* And when…. *Bang followed by a squeal* “what are you d-... Harvest?!” I complained as I got out of bed. “And what you still doing here?”  
A shy looking mare stood in the kitchen looking innocent. “I- I was doing the planning of the assignments, and I was going to do some coffee for us..” I shake my head” did you sleep at all.” harvest flinched. “ Yes.” I gave her a disbelieving look. “Please don’t lie Harvest, it’s petty hate for me. Now I'll ask again, did you get any sleep last night?” A defeated look crossed her face and she looked down “I only had a quick nap, because I was doing the work for the assignment and when you went to sleep I continued…” she trailed off into a mutter. Giving a heavy sigh I wander over to her and put a hoof on, her ears dropped and I spoke with a calm voice. “ you have done enough, get some sleep. I’ll finish up here.” I continue past and I hear her try to complain and I cut her off. “Just get some rest, agent!” She gave a defeated sigh and plodded to the sofa and I raise an eyebrow and nodded towards my room. She turns and gives the room a hesitant gaze, then proceeds to my room and so I turn my attention to the half-made coffee and complete it.  
‘Now, what did she do…’ I sit near the table, setting my cuppa down and lifting the notes. “ locations that the parasites have been spotted near the evergreen forest and have been blah, blah, blah.  
The triple-tailed beeduwurts has been spotted in the mountain on the route to yak-yakistan. Blah Blah.” I sip my cuppa whilst sifting through the endless pile of notes and scribbles regarding the given task. I stop and put my cuppa down and stare at the final assignment notes. “The BugBear has had various locations throughout the years, including Trottingham, Mount NeighDum, PonyVille, Popan and…. Canterlot. Muttering to myself thinking along the way. “The most recent BugBear sighting was Canterlot as the other sighting have been eliminated due them being an environmental hazard and a threat to the peace of the towns and thus must have immediate action.’ “Sweet Celestia” mumbling to myself making the plan to make sure the other creatures were completed in the least amount of time whilst making the bugbear the top priority.

the parasites, triple-tailed beeduwurts, and the purple Toucan were done within two weeks with full reports written of each. in another two weeks the tulip parrakiete and the Ursa minor with full reports. the chimera was a little more difficult and took two weeks by itself because it kept picking fights with us so we had to observe via a magic shield cerise of Harvest and so after a long while that report was typed up and sent it in. they rested for the weekend before tackling the major one.

“That chimera was scary….” mumbled Harvest picking at her dinner. which consisted of hay salad with apples. “but thanks to you we survived with your magic” I responded after drinking my cuppa. “still. but the purple Toucan and the tulip parrakiete were beautiful. the way their feathers move… I wonder if there a designer in Canterlot that can capture that in a dress.” chartered Harvest then took a bit of her salad. “probably… anyway, I'm gonna finish up things here then hit the sack. goodnight harvest.” I cleared my plates up and left the canteen to my room. barely been able to open the room door due to tiredness I staggered to my bed and fell into it and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.


End file.
